


Fallen

by Lubamoon, PrincesaSolo



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Después de buscar respuestas en la luz sin recibir nada a cambio, Rey se adentra en el lado oscuro, que le ha ofrecido la oportunidad de regresar a Ben a salvo. El camino será todo menos fácil pues deberá reunirse con él en distintos mundos, vidas y situaciones hasta que logre traerlo de vuelta. El problema es que ella aún irradia luz y la oscuridad tendrá una forma muy particular de exigirle lealtad.Historias Reylo basadas en las canciones del disco Fallen de Evanescence.Fanfic del #reylonochedebrujas2020#reylonochedebrujas
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992895
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	1. Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos especiales a mi adorada amiga @Lubamoon que se aventó a hacer esta locura conmigo porque amamos el Reylo y a Evanescence.  
> Dedicado a todas las chicas del Discord, porque hacen mi vida más divertida todos los días desde que iniciamos ese espacio tan bonito para nosotras.  
> Y a ti, por leer <3  
> Att: Princesa Solo

* * *

[ **Going Under** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naedNE1KPO4)

_I'm going under_   
_Drowning in you_   
_I'm falling forever_   
_I've got to break through_   
_I'm going under_

__

Desde el primer momento en que había bajado del Halcón Milenario y que pisó aquel planeta desolado, el cuerpo de Rey se tensó.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó al sentir en el territorio, el lado oscuro que vibraba por todos los resquicios de Corvax Fen. Ni cuando estuvo frente a Palpatine en Exegol sintió tan cruda la fuerza.

Caminó sigilosa adentrándose en medio de ese bosque muerto. Delgados árboles, negros y calcinados se torcían sobre su cabeza, rodeándola.

Conforme sus pasos se movían sobre el suelo lleno de ceniza, comenzó a sentir que la atmósfera abrasadora le impedía respirar. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a las altas temperaturas de Jakku, parecía que la lava que corría a unos kilómetros atrás en todo Mustafar producía ese efecto y no se comparaba con nada de lo que ella hubiera soportado, encima el lugar apestaba a azufre y ozono, lo que le provocaba escozor en la nariz.

En realidad, antes de llegar no sabía con exactitud en qué punto del planeta encontraría lo que buscaba, pero la atracción del lado oscuro la estaba llamando y ella se dejó guiar, porque no tenía otra opción.

Minutos después, terminó enun claro, en donde vio que los bordes de la tierra blanquecina y gris comenzaban a delinear una especie de pantano que contenía agua negra.

Rey se acercó, sintiendo en el pecho que estaba donde debía, la fuerza se lo indicaba pese a que la marisma no aparentaba mucha profundidad. Se quedó quieta, sólo escuchando su respiración que se hacía pesada por la elevada temperatura, esperando una señal.

Estuvo tentada a poner un pie dentro de las aguas que estaban estancadas ahí, impasibles, pero la formación de leves ondas en ella, la alertaron:

El centro del pantano burbujeó. Rey se puso en posición de combate y encendió su sable, lista para atacar si era necesario, mientras veía con asombro como emergía una criatura arácnida posada encima de una cabeza de un gigante. Era algo casi grotesco.

La chica percibió en su simbiosis el dolor de la cabeza inferior, como si permaneciera como esclavo de la araña que se aferraba a él. Sin embargo, ninguno podía sobrevivir sólo, porque la criatura con tentáculos parecía débil.

— La Diada de Ben Solo —pronunció con una voz metálica, parecida a la de un androide—. No… —corrigió—, mejor dicho, la de Kylo Ren. Baja tu arma, niña. Aquí no la necesitas.

Rey dudó por un momento, pero observó los enormes ojos de la araña que la estudiaban pasivos y como tampoco percibió en la fuerza alguna mala intención, terminó por apagar el sable y colocarlo en su cinturón. De todas formas, si llegaba a necesitarlo, bastaría con un movimiento de su muñeca para llamarlo.

— Te equivocas, Kylo Ren ya no existe —habló ella con orgullo impregnado en la voz.

La criatura emitió un chillido que Rey reconoció pocos segundos después como una risa burlona.

— Pero existirá de nuevo. Tú lo traerás de vuelta —aseguró la araña, viéndola con superioridad.

— Eso es…

— ¿Imposible? Para la luz en la que ahora vives y a la que tanto se lo has rogado, sí. Pero el lado oscuro es poderoso y lo sabes, estás aquí por eso, futura Emperatriz —la Jedi tragó saliva e intentó no hacer ningún comentario por lo que acababa de mencionar, como restándole importancia. Pero dentro de ella las dudas comenzaban a instalarse. ¿Por qué la estaba llamando así? ¿Por qué sabía tanto? —. Kylo Ren vino a mí, el Oráculo, por respuestas. Pero no respuestas acerca de ti. De alguna forma él, ya sabía que su vida estaba ligada a la tuya y no fue necesario que yo le dijera mi predicción. Pero ahora tú has venido, buscando otras respuestas diferentes, respuestas que ya buscaste y nadie te da.

— El vínculo… está muerto… he intentado de todo —soltó Rey, sintiendo como las palabras casi se ahogaban en su garganta en sollozos que apenas y contuvo. Había estado cargando todo eso ella sola durante tanto tiempo desde que sintió los labios de Ben en los suyos.

— Muerto no, lejos, pero está. Te ayudaré a traerlo de vuelta —afirmó—. Sin embargo, todo tiene un precio…

— Aceptaré lo que sea —dijo ella sin titubear. El Oráculo se regocijó. Era como lo había predicho.

— Aún estás en la luz, pero el lado oscuro te reclama y por ello se te pondrá a prueba. Primero, seguirás mis órdenes paso a paso para el ritual que llevarás a cabo.

— Ese ritual ¿Me regresará a Ben?

— No es así de sencillo —dijo la criatura ante la decepción de Rey—. El ritual Sith te permitirá acceder a otras vidas y otros mundos en los que ambos han existido o existirán. Tu misión será traerlo de vuelta a esta dimensión, pero hay dos cosas que debes saber. La primera, es que, tendrás un tiempo limitado para ello y la segunda, que puede que no lo logres en el primer intento. Tienes que estar preparada. Así como también debes saber que el lado oscuro exige lealtad, que no posees, pero que forjarás.

— ¿Cómo sabré cuando ambos podamos regresar?

— Lo sabrás en el momento —esa respuesta no la convenció, pero iba a tener que confiar en el oráculo y en sus instintos—. Cuando lo traigas de vuelta, pequeña niña, tú y él reinarán como señores oscuros. No podrán redimirse, porque eso significará su muerte, la oscuridad ya no va a soltarlos, jamás. Ese es el trato.

Rey no se lo pensó. Si la oscuridad iba a devolvérselo, ella se sumergiría en sus garras. Ben también lo haría. No dudaba de ello.

— ¿Qué ganas tú en todo esto?¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó presintiendo que había algo detrás de todo ello—. ¿Quieres poder?

— El poder es para los humanos. Yo soy una simple herramienta, algo más allá del bien o del mal, sin embargo, mis poderes son limitados, como mi vida. Yo necesito del poder de la Diada que va más allá de todo —Rey estudió de arriba abajo a la araña y su cabeza “humana”, debajo de ella y supo de dónde provenía el dolor y la debilidad.

— Te estás muriendo —aseguró, sintiendo algo de lástima.

— Mi pago será el fin de nuestro dolor —señaló a su parte inferior—, y la vida eterna en este lugar. No hay trucos. En mi naturaleza no están los juegos sucios de tu especie. Si eres honesta yo también lo seré —la castaña asintió. Su decisión estaba tomada.

— Dime lo que tengo que hacer —dijo Rey con determinación.

— Escucha con atención, niña. Esto requiere precisión.

* * *

Rey mantenía en alto su sable dorado que le permitía, pobremente, iluminar los peldaños de la escalera de caracol por la cual bajaba.

Su corazón latía con prisa, y podía sentir su pulso instalarse en su sien, bombeando.

La pesada toga de terciopelo negro que portaba arrastraba una larga cola detrás de ella, cuyos bordes tenían grabados en hilo rojo, runas antiguas que eran maleficios Sith. No podía leerlos porque desconocía tal escritura, pero de alguna forma lo sabía.

Aquel ropaje emanaba una energía oscura que se manifestó aún más cuando la encontró en un cofre en la habitación de Vader. Según el oráculo, aquella especie de toga era necesaria para el ritual. Rey reconocía que estaba impregnada de algo poderoso, al ponérsela lo comprobó, pues se hizo inmensamente pesada.

De igual forma, cada paso que daba, la oscuridad se hacía más espesa, sin importar que tuviera consigo su sable, que irónicamente representaba su firma en el lado luminoso, mismo que estaba dispuesta a abandonar.

Después de que Ben se desvaneciera en sus brazos en Exegol, y de que hubiera escuchado su voz susurrarle que siempre estaría con ella, había buscado la forma de llegar a él. Porque Ben no se había manifestado como fantasma de la fuerza y para ella, eso significaba que estaba en un lugar al cual no tenía acceso, aún.

Se encargó de leer de arriba abajo los textos sagrados que había rescatado de la biblioteca de Atch-To, en busca de algún indicio, topándose con referencias de un lugar en un plano místico más allá del tiempo y del espacio y con anotaciones vagas de Luke.

Quiso preguntarle a él o a Leia, pero en todo ese tiempo, inexplicablemente, ninguno había acudido a su llamado.

Poe, Finn y Rose estaban preocupados por ella. Porque Rey ya no dormía, porque su sonrisa se había esfumado y se había encerrado en sí misma. Había intentado una vez abrirse y contarles, pero los gestos tensos que recibió de ellos bastaron para indicarle que nadie podía entenderla y nadie podía ayudarla. No en lo concerniente a Ben.

Pese al mal pronóstico, la Jedi se aferró a la luz y buscó las pistas contenidas en esos libros que estaban en su poder. Sin embargo, nada ayudó.

Hasta que uno de esos días fríos entre la arena de Tatooine, recordó algo que había estado pasando por alto. Cuando había besado a Ben, momentos antes de que se fuera, no sólo había sentido su inmenso amor por ella, sino que, en el vínculo, había visto algo más.

Kylo había acudido a Mustafar en busca del buscador Sith, topándose ahí con una curiosa criatura que le había revelado que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, tal como él ya sospechaba.

Ante tal descubrimiento, no había perdido el tiempo y había abordado el Halcón Milenario dirigiéndose al planeta volcánico.

La luz no le había respondido, ni siquiera después de que ella había drenado su vida hasta el último momento. Si el único camino que existía era elegir el otro bando. Lo haría.

Unos susurros siseados comenzaron a escucharse durante su descenso, sacándola de sus recuerdos y haciéndola frenar. Recordó su episodio en Atch-To y supo que “algo” la estaban llamando de nuevo.

Tratando de reconocer de dónde venían las voces. Alejó un poco más el brazo y dirigió la vista hacia arriba, pero no vio nada. Cuando regresó sus ojos al frente y dio un paso para seguir, se dio cuenta de que una fila de arañas caminaba en una hilera paralela a ella.

Las fieles sirvientes del oráculo la estaban custodiando hacia esa especie de inframundo al que se dirigía.

La escalera de caracol se terminó, develando dos pasillos. Ella tomó ese al que las arañas se adentraban. Las voces se fueron incrementando y ahora podía sentirlas más cerca, susurrándole en el oído en un idioma que no reconoció.

Pronto, el pasillo por donde anduvo desembocó en una enorme bóveda. Había llegado al lugar en donde realizaría el ritual. La cámara estaba iluminada por el brillo de un enorme cristal rojo incrustado en la cúpula. La _Estrella Brillante_ , el cristal de los Sith.

Observó las paredes y el suelo, hechos de obsidiana pulida que hacían a Rey reflejarse en el material, tan clara como un espejo.

Apagó su sable mientras dirigía sus pasos a un hueco circular que yacía exactamente debajo del enorme cristal sith.

Se asomó, pero la penumbra le devolvía la vista sin más. Tomó una buena inhalación. Estaba lista.

Rey se hincó en el borde del orificio y contempló su sable por unos segundos. Con un movimiento de su mano los suspendió frente a ella e hizo que cada pieza que lo conformaba se separara. Arrastró el cristal Kyber dorado hacia ella y lo apretó con sus manos.

El contacto con el filo del borde del cristal contra su palma hizo que comenzara a sentir dolor. Mismo que no se comparaba con la pérdida de Ben y su determinación por traerlo de vuelta.

Cerró los ojos, y vio a Ben en sus últimos momentos con ella, a su lado. Le había devuelto la vida y se lo habían arrebatado.

Si ambos eran una Diada y su poder iba más allá de la vida misma ¿Por qué todo había acabado de esa forma?

¿Por qué la luz no le había respondido sus desgarradores ruegos?

La rabia comenzó a brotar de sus entrañas como si hubiera esperado por ese momento.

Los labios de Rey se abrieron y recitó el código Sith en el lenguaje que el oráculo le había hecho memorizar:

_Nwûltash (_ _La paz es una mentira)_

La sonrisa de Ben permanecía intacta en su mente. Su mitad. Su compañero. Quien le devolvió la vida.

_Dzwolshâsotkun_ _(sólo hay pasión)_

El beso que compartieron. Su amor por ella que le percibió en el vínculo.

_Shâsotjontûchâtsatulnutyûk_ _(Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza)_

Rey apretó el cristal con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Empeñada en que sucediera…

_Tyûkjontûchâtsatulnumidwan_ _(Con fuerza, obtengo poder)_

El llanto brotó de sus ojos. La desesperación se apoderó de su ser.

_Midwanjontûchâtsatulnuasha_ _(Con poder, obtengo victoria)_

La sangre de sus palmas comenzó a bajar por sus muecas y goteaba de su codo hacia donde fuera que iba el orificio en el piso. 

_Ashajontûkotswinotitsunuyak_ _(Con victoria, mis cadenas se rompen)_

El grito de dolor salió de su garganta.

_WonokshQyâsiknun_ (La Fuerza Me liberará)

— ¡DEJAME TRAERLO DE REGRESO! —exclamó, dejándose consumir por la oscuridad.

Rey separó las manos. El cristal que había elegido apenas hacía unos cuantos meses atrás había cambiado a un hermoso rojo escarlata, casi del color de su propia sangre.

El suelo tembló. Las voces comenzaron a llamarla del orificio que comenzó a iluminarse cual volcán emergiendo.

Rey tomó el pequeño vial que el oráculo le había dado, lo destapó y juntó un poco de su propia sangre en él, pues sería lo que la ayudaría a regresar con Ben una vez que lo encontrara. Se lo colgó al cuello y se puso de pie. Buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica el diminuto reloj de arena, lo volteó y el tiempo comenzó a correr.

La luz plateada le dio en la cara desde abajo y sin una pizca de duda Rey saltó al vacío, lista para recuperar a Ben y devolverlo a donde pertenecía: junto a ella.


	2. Bring me to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y gracias a la Fuerza por presentarme a la bella @PrincesaSolo, ya que sin ella nada de esto sería posible. Gracias por aguantar a Luba todos los días, a toda hora y quiero que sepan que soy muy feliz. Prometo más locuras, más Reylo y más Luba Ren también. 
> 
> Espero que les guste este Benstantine porque no era la idea original, sólo ocurrió... ya saben, ellos tienen vida propia.

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

__

_Without a soul_  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Rey no estaba preparada para semejante experiencia, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que valía la pena intentarlo todo por Ben. El salto no era el problema, ella no tenía miedo. En Jakku había resbalado cientos de veces desde grandes alturas y se las arregló siempre de la mejor manera para caer sin lastimarse, así que podía dominar el vértigo y la adrenalina. Pero lo que no sabía ahora era lo que encontraría al final de la caída. El Oráculo sólo le había indicado vagamente que llegaría a un mundo alternativo en el que debía buscar a Ben y que debía probar su lealtad al Lado Oscuro, pero no se imaginaba lo que podía pasar allí.

La joven sabía que estaba cayendo pero no se sentía como una caída normal. Por momentos sentía que una fuerza le empujaba con violencia en sentido contrario y luego giraba hasta sentir náuseas. Cerró los ojos porque le ardían mientras imágenes confusas invadieron su mente. Oía voces, gritos, sonidos que no podía identificar, ruidos que no pertenecían a su mundo conocido. Se aferró a la certeza de que muy pronto pasaría todo, pero el tiempo se movía de manera extraña y no tenía forma de saber cuánto dolor más tendría que soportar. Su piel ardía o tiritaba de frío, zarcillos con puntas como agujas le lastimaban el cuerpo hasta el punto de casi perder la razón.

Quería gritar y no estaba segura de no haberlo hecho, quería usar sus brazos para protegerse del impacto inminente pero no podía mover su cuerpo, quería regresar pero eso era algo imposible ahora. Su corazón amenazaba con escaparse por su garganta, el pánico y la desesperación se adueñaron de ella. Pensó con ironía que esos eran los sentimientos que le llevarían más rápido al Lado Oscuro y cuando finalmente abrazó esa noción, sintió que su cuerpo tocaba fondo.

No hubo impacto, no hubo dolor. Pero el silencio absoluto de la negación de los sentidos era peor que estar muerta, y Rey conocía la diferencia porque ya había estado allí.

Poco a poco la cortina de oscuridad se disolvió y ella fue capaz de abrir los ojos. La luz le hizo daño, causándole el dolor de cabeza más horrible de su vida, tan doloroso que no pudo contener un grito. Duró tan solo unos segundos y después empezó a mirar a un lado y al otro para reconocer el lugar, comprobando que no podía moverse aún.

Pero no era por la caída, no era obra del ritual.

Estaba atada firmemente a una cama por las muñecas y por los tobillos. Recordó Starkiller, despertar en la sala de interrogación, pero esto era diferente porque no había grilletes, sino sogas. Le permitían moverse un poco, lo suficiente como para incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y con las piernas flexionadas, pero nada más. No podría huir de allí con facilidad, porque supo de inmediato que no podría liberarse con la Fuerza, al menos no estaba funcionando. Se concentró, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo.

Era un mundo diferente, regido por otras reglas que no conocía. Nada le era familiar, ni los olores ni ese sonido musical que le llegaba desde lejos, como si se tratara de alguna melodía que le producía sublime tristeza.

Presa del horror, intentó calmarse. Estaba sola en una habitación en penumbras que solamente tenía una puerta enorme y una pequeña ventana con barrotes. Era alguna clase de prisión, pero no se veía como una nave. El escaso y rústico mobiliario no le dio pistas acerca del lugar, pero la silla de madera a su derecha le indicó que alguien llegaría pronto a hacerle compañía. Notó que ya no llevaba su túnica sino una especie de vestido largo con volantes y su cabello suelto se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.

A su derecha había una mesa pequeña con una lámpara y justo al lado estaba el reloj de arena que el Oráculo le había dado. Su desazón fue inmensa cuando notó que más de la mitad del tiempo ya había pasado. Simplemente no era justo, pero recordó que era tan solo su primera parada en ese nefasto viaje por devolver a Ben a la vida.

Lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas, no quería volver a sentir dolor.

La música cesó de repente y el sonido de unas voces que se acercaban le puso en guardia. Desde su precaria condición no podría hacer nada para defenderse, tampoco tenía forma de escapar. Las sombras de los rincones jugaban con su mente haciéndole creer que algo maligno le observaba, y tal vez así era.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer que Rey no reconoció. Pero el hombre alto que entró detrás era, sin lugar a dudas, la única persona que ella ansiaba ver.

— ¿Ben? — El esfuerzo de hablar con la garganta seca le hizo daño y el sonido apenas fue un murmullo que no llegó a los oídos de él. La alegría y el miedo se transformaron en una sola emoción confusa y contradictoria.

El hombre apenas le miró y habló en voz baja con la mujer, indicándole que saliera y cerrara la puerta. Rey siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada e intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero él hacía como si no la escuchara.

Cuando entró en el círculo de luz de la lámpara, ella pudo examinarlo mejor. Llevaba ropas que le resultaron extrañas, una especie de camisa blanca con cuello alto y un lazo colgado al cuello que le llegaba hasta la cintura. No se quitó el saco, que era negro al igual que el pantalón. Le llamó la atención que llevaba el oscuro cabello corto y estaba sin afeitar, Rey jamás le había visto con esa apariencia. Su mirada tenía el brillo de siempre y provocó el mismo vuelco a su consternado corazón.

Con tranquilidad se sentó a su lado y sacó del bolsillo un encendedor y unos cilindros de papel que le recordaron a los cigarrillos que fumaban algunos viajeros en Jakku. Prendió uno con la habilidad de quien lleva fumando toda la vida y el humo llegó hasta ella, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Pero no podía distraerse en los detalles, ya tendría tiempo para eso luego.

— Por favor. Sé que puedes escucharme... — Intentó hablar de nuevo hasta que empezó a toser, quizás por el humo. Él se levantó y se acercó a otra mesa que estaba fuera del campo visual de Rey y sirvió agua en un vaso.

— Bebe. — Le ordenó sin delicadeza. Ella apartó el rostro, desconfiando de él. ¿Por qué no respondía? Pero Ben insistió y le acercó más el vaso hacia su boca. — Es por tu bien.

Finalmente ella accedió, convencida por algo en sus ojos que ahora tenía más cerca. Podía darse cuenta de que él no estaba fingiendo, en verdad no le reconocía. Ella debía explicarle inmediatamente lo que ocurría, porque no contaba con mucho tiempo.

— Ben… te lo ruego, desátame y vámonos de aquí.

Él se alejó con el vaso vacío, lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar sin hacer ruido y se sentó con calma frente a ella, dando otra inhalación al cigarrillo y soltando el humo a un costado.

— No puedo hacer eso. Has lastimado a mucha gente y por eso me han llamado, para que salve tu alma, para que saque el demonio que vive dentro de ti. El mismo que te ha revelado mi nombre, el que está pidiéndote que digas todas estas cosas.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Soy yo quien ha venido para llevarte de regreso! ¡No tienes idea de las cosas que tuve que hacer para venir hasta aquí! No sabes lo doloroso que fue ver cómo morías en Exegol… — la rabia se apoderó de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera de impotencia al intentar zafarse de las correas.

— Estas desvariando, dices cosas sin sentido niña. Debes calmarte. — Él se inclinó hacia atrás, asustado y conmovido por la tristeza de la joven que se le hacía remotamente conocida aunque era la primera vez que la veía. Dejando a un costado el cigarrillo a medias, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

— ¿No me recuerdas?

Él le miró de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo, entrecerró los ojos y por un segundo ella pensó que iba a contestar afirmativamente.

Pero no fue así.

— El diablo adopta muchas formas y se apodera de los corazones tiernos como el tuyo. Te he visto en muchas ocasiones, en diferentes personas. No es la primera vez que me llaman para un exorcismo. Es por eso que sabes quien soy y a qué he venido.

«¿Diablo? ¿Exorcismo?» Rey perdía la esperanza con velocidad y no entendía cómo iba a poder convencerlo cuando ella misma no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los términos no le eran conocidos.

— Ben, te lo ruego, debes recordar. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y frustración. — Tú me salvaste antes, yo estaba muerta. Transferiste toda tu energía vital de la Fuerza y después te desvaneciste frente a mí. Me dejaste sola. — El dolor daba paso a la ira, pero no estaba enojada con él sino con la voluntad de la Fuerza, que había jugado con ellos desde el comienzo.

— ¿La Fuerza? — él sacudió la cabeza. — No existe tal cosa, sólo el poder de la Luz, la palabra de Dios. El camino del que el Diablo te ha alejado.

— Tal vez no en este mundo, pero te aseguro que es real. Puedes llamarle como quieras, pero no puedes negar que existe.

Rey se concentró en probárselo, lo intentaría aún sabiendo que no tendría éxito. Tal vez la esperanza le alejaba un poco del Lado Oscuro, pero no veía otra forma de convencer a Ben. Sentía el poder dentro de su propio cuerpo y también dentro de él, aunque se hubiera negado a aceptarlo, aunque tuviera otro nombre en esa realidad.

Pero nada sucedió.

No quería llorar delante de él, no quería mostrarse débil. Pero sus lágrimas eran de impotencia, porque en ese escenario no tenía ninguna carta a su favor y los granos de arena parecían caer con mayor velocidad.

—Deja que te ayude. — Ben se acercó de nuevo y volvió a sentarse, conmovido por la reacción de esa joven. Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca alguien como ella. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo no encajaba, si es que podía pensar en su trabajo como algo _normal_.

— El Lado Oscuro… el Diablo… está en nuestras almas y no podremos librarnos de él jamás. Es necesario para llevarte de regreso al lugar del cual provengo, necesito que me creas. — Ella intentó razonar con la lógica de él.

— ¿El lugar del cual provienes? — Ben le miró con desdén en un gesto que le recordó a Kylo. — Ya estuve allí y no tengo intenciones de regresar. No me quieren en el cielo y el infierno me espera al final del camino por mis crímenes, pero no es mi tiempo todavía y pretendo llevarme a muchos como tú.

— No tiene que ser así. No tienes que quedarte aquí. Nosotros tenemos un pasado y podemos crear un futuro juntos. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

Con un recuerdo fugaz de la sala del trono, palpitando las emociones que él debió haber sentido ese día, extendió una de sus manos todo lo que la soga le permitió, deseando que él la aceptara. Ella sabía que si se tocaban, existía una posibilidad de que Ben recordara.

El hombre le miró consternado, indeciso, pero no se movió.

— Sólo estás tratando de engañarme, demonio. No funcionará.

El desprecio de su mirada destrozó la esperanza de Rey en pedazos, ya no había forma de persuadirlo. Sintió que la furia se adueñaba de su cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo. No sabía si se trataba de la Fuerza, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo.

El sonido del vaso estrellándose contra el suelo hizo que Ben se levantara de repente, arrojando la silla. La cama comenzó a temblar mientras Rey sentía un poder nuevo, diferente y oscuro, ancestral. Las sogas se rompieron y ella se elevó por el aire ante el rostro horrorizado de él.

— ¡Te ordeno que salgas de ella, demonio! — Ben tomó un pendiente en forma de cruz que llevaba oculto debajo de la camisa y lo extendió ante ella, mientras leía unas frases extrañas en un libro que sacó de un bolsillo. — _¡Et ante crucem Domini nostri recede hinc, omnes hostium copiae!_

Libre de su prisión, ella intentó dominar el caudal de la Fuerza pero sucedió como esa vez en Pasaana cuando pensó que había asesinado a Chewie. Los rayos empezaron a formarse en la punta de sus dedos pero no quería lastimar a Ben. Sin embargo, se sentía fuera de control.

Él no retrocedió ante la amenaza, en cambio soltó la cruz y el libro para resistir el poder de Rey con ambas manos mientras pronunciaba la frase como un mantra

— _¡A la luz te ordeno que vuelvas! —_ Se había arremangado hasta los codos y dejado al descubierto unos extraños tatuajes que funcionaban como un amuleto protector. Un triángulo con tres flechas en llamas.

Una explosión cegadora les alcanzó a ambos y ensordeció los sentidos de Rey por largos minutos. Lo último que sintió fue una carcajada siniestra y un sabor ácido en la boca, su piel ardiendo como si se quemara viva y el sonido ínfimo del último grano de arena que caía.


	3. My Inmortal

[My Immortal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWVlLsCy-H4)

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Un ruido seco y el dolor de caer de espalda le anunciaron a Rey que había llegado a su nuevo destino. Se tomó un momento para quedarse ahí tirada, esperando que la náusea y el dolor que le había provocado el viaje, se pasaran.

Su vista se posó en las copas de unos árboles que se mecían por el viento, encima de ella. Pasó una mano sobre el suelo, sus dedos tomaron en un puño hojarasca húmeda. El trinar de algunas aves llegó a sus oídos y al incorporarse en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de bosque.

Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y cuando logró erguirse sin marearse, giró en su eje tratando de reconocer el terreno, aunque sabía que era inútil. Aquel lugar podría parecerse a alguno de los planetas que ya había visitado, pero ciertamente no sería ninguno de ellos.

Comenzó a palparse la ropa en busca del reloj de arena que el oráculo le había dado y fue así como se dio cuenta de que vestía una túnica negra de tela gruesa, con capucha, y llevaba un vestido negro y largo debajo de todo ello, con unas botas de cordón.

Encontró el artefacto de tiempo en el bolsillo derecho. Lo sacó y vio que los granos diminutos de arena comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Aun no descubría de cuánto tiempo se trataba, pero sabía que no era mucho.

Palpó la otra bolsa del lado izquierdo y encontró algo que no reconoció. Lentamente lo jaló hacia fuera de su escondite y vio que era un objeto largo y delgado. Se sorprendió un poco, pues había esperado algo tecnológico. Lo acercó a su cara para inspeccionarlo. No había botones en él, ni algún otro mecanismo que indicara como encenderlo o usarlo.

Se encontraba mirándolo cuando el sonido de unos pasos detrás la alertaron.

Rey se volteó lentamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Ben. El chico jadeaba, parecía haber estado corriendo. Ella lo observó, llevaba una túnica parecida a la suya, una camisa azul y pantalones grises.

— ¡Rey! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —le reclamó. Rey tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no irse hacia atrás a la mención de su nombre en la voz ronca de él—. Me quedé esperándote en el sauce boxeador, donde quedamos. ¿Por qué no llegaste?

— Yo… —comenzó vacilante. Rey se acercó a la alta figura de su diada, queriendo tocar su rostro y besarlo. Reprimió el impulso también de tocarlo para comprobar que era real y de abrazarlo. No podía creerlo, él estaba bien, estaba vivo y la reconocía.

— ¿Te has arrepentido? —pronunció él con preocupación en el rostro. Ella no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no había forma de que ella se arrepintiera de hacer algo que lo involucrara.

— No, jamás —le aseguró con convicción y ante ello él sonrió. Rey sintió que la vida volvía a su cuerpo. Estaba cerca, ahora sólo tenía que convencerlo.

— Entonces, debemos ir al Halcón, toda la orden está reunida ahí. Ya le he dicho a mi madre que dejaste a los mortífagos y que estarás a mi lado. Ella ha dado su aprobación.

— ¿Mortífagos? Eh… si claro —dijo ella, tratando de seguirle la corriente al joven—. Vamos.

— Debemos tener cuidado—le explicó—, ha habido emboscadas en los caminos y bosques, pero quiero pensar en que este es terreno seguro, ya que estamos cerca de Hogwarts y aquí nadie entra. El Profeta no ha publicado ningún artículo y creo que están coludidos con Snoke, pero el quisquilloso ha informado de cada uno de esos ataques, y si, ya sé que esa revista no tiene una buena fama, pero está con nosotros y dice la verdad, por lo menos en este caso. Andando, bonita.

Ben la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar con prisa. Cada paso que daba miraba hacia ambos lados, en busca de esos atacantes que le había mencionado. Rey vio que alargó su mano frente a él, distinguiendo un objeto igual al que ella llevaba en la mano libre, sólo que el de Ben estaba un levemente torcido de la punta. Al parecer, eso era una especie de arma. Volvió a mirar la suya, que era totalmente lisa, sin que se distinguiera su principio o su final. Por más que la contemplaba, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces Rey? —se regañó a sí misma, pues estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil de convencerlo, pero necesitaba intentarlo. Le contaría todo de forma rápida y resumida y así, conseguiría que la ayudara y volverían a Mustafar.

— Ben, necesito decirte algo —le dijo, en tono serio.

— Lo que quieras preciosa, te escucho —le dijo volteando a verla sobre su hombro y regresando la vista al frente.

— No… es que, es algo importante y necesito que me escuches con atención —Ben volvió a mirarla y al notar la expresión de la jovencita, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que yo… mira… debes escucharme bien ¿de acuerdo? Sé que va a sonar extraño, pero necesito que sepas todo, porque no tenemos tiempo. He venido a salvarte, pero para ello, necesito de tu sangre para completar la pócima —se sacó la cadena con el vial que colgaba de su cuello y se la enseñó—. El oráculo me ayudó a hacer el ritual, y esta es mi sangre, pero para que funcione, debo obtener un poco de la tuya para así activar el…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué oráculo? ¿Mi sangre? Rey, no tenemos tiempo para jugar.

— Escúchame —lo jaló de la mano, porque él comenzaba a girarse para seguir el camino—, sé que suena extraño, pero debes creerme por favor…

— No sé qué te pasa, pero enserio debemos irnos—volvió a insistir él, ahora comenzando a molestarse, Rey lo veía en su expresión confusa.

— Sólo unas gotas y lo verás —le tomó la mano, y examinó su palma—. Si tan solo tuviera algo con el que hacerte un corte… una piedra o…

— ¡Rey! —el alto chico jaló su mano con violencia para zafarse de su agarre y la miró extrañado.

— Ben, por favor… —le suplicó, desesperada—, confía en mi

— ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Por qué estás inventando cosas?

— Yo… —se mordió el labio. Los minutos se pasaban volando, su tiempo en ese mundo era incierto, así que decidió jugársela—, no provengo de este mundo, viajé con ayuda de un ritual sith hasta aquí para traerte de vuelta conmigo porque estás atrapado aquí porque moriste en Exegol por salvarme y porque te amo y todo este tiempo he estado tan sola, te necesito Ben… ayúdame por favor, se acaba el tiempo…

— ¡Basta! —Ben se alejó de ella. La desconocía completamente. Todo lo que decía carecía de sentido para él y sin embargo, verla así de desesperada lo descolocaba completamente. Escucharla decirle que lo amaba en voz alta también fue algo que le llegó a lo más profundo de su ser.—.Esto es una trampa ¿verdad? Sigues con ellos… le eres fiel a el que no debe ser nombrado.

— No… Ben ¿Cuándo te he mentido? —lanzó ella, valiéndose de su última carta. Él dudo unos segundos y después suavizó su expresión.

— Nunca… pero, es que todo esto es muy extraño, eso de que no provienes de aquí… Nos vimos apenas hace dos días y no mencionaste nada como esto…

— Nunca te mentiría—le aseguró, aunque no hacía falta, la conocía de sobra. Pese a que había sido una mortífaga, sabía que ella se había redimido y que lo amaba, que ambos se amaban—. Ayúdame y nos iremos de aquí…

Él suspiró y se acercó de nuevo.

— Con la varita, Rey… —dijo señalándose la palma y comenzando a abrir un corte en su mano —ella casi llora cuando el líquido rojo brotó poco a poco.

Tomó el vial con premura y lo destapó, Ben inclinó la mano para que la sangre resbalara dentro.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Rey y Ben se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz. Al alzar la vista, descubrieron a seis personas que usaban una túnica igual a la de Rey, pero que llevaban máscaras doradas en el rostro, cada una diferente a la de los otros.

—Vicrul… —susurró Ben con odio. Rey los miró. Eran los caballeros de Ren de su mundo.

— Con que desertando, Kira… —dijo quien ella reconoció como Ushar.

— Te dije que no era un buen elemento —lanzó Cardo—, pero Snoke se confió demasiado.

— ¿A dónde te la llevas Solo? ¿Al Halcón con mami Leia?—se burló Trudgen

— Rey, corre—le dijo sin mirarla y poniendo su varita frente a ellos.

— No, no me voy a ir sin ti…—refutó ella, comenzando a asustarse.

— No lo voy a volver a repetir, obedece. Te estarán esperando, ya sabes a donde ir —sin embargo, lo que Ben no sabía era que no iba a dejarlo de nuevo y para su pesar, no sabía a dónde tenía que ir, no recordaba nada.

La risa metálica de los seis mortífagos los interrumpió.

— Qué tierna escena… —soltó Kuruk con falsedad—, el de la Orden de los Jedi se enamoró de la Mortífaga… no me hagan reír. Huye ahora Kira, o quédate a ver cómo nos deshacemos de él y de ti también —le advirtió. El cuerpo de Ben frente a ella se tensó.

— Ya basta de preámbulos… ¡Tu hora llegó, Ben Solo! —bramó Ap’lek lanzándose hacia él.

Ben fue el primero en reaccionar y atacó. Una especie de rayo color azul salió de la punta de su varita, y comenzó a repeler los rojos de los caballeros de Ren que llegaban de todas direcciones, pues se habían colocado en una posición circular, comenzando a caminar hacia Ben, para acorralarlo entre todos.

La chica de Jakku los observó, nerviosa. Quería intervenir, pero no sabía qué hacer. Parecían hechizos, pero ella no los conocía y nadie los pronunciaba, así que estaba perdida.

Los mortífagos presionaron más y Ben recibió dos heridas, una en el brazo y otra en la pierna, y aunque gritó de dolor, eso no lo hizo titubear.

Pero para Rey pronto quedó en evidencia que Ben no podría solo. Sin pensarlo mucho, hizo girar la varita en su mano imitando los movimientos de su diada, y de ella salieron luces verdes que siguieron un trayecto muy corto hacia el frente. No estaba funcionando, algo faltaba.

— ¿El amor hizo que se te olvidara la magia, Kira? O debo decir… ¿Rey? —se mofó Ushar, que se separó del grupo para atacarla—. Te infiltraste entre nosotros y aunque tus habilidades eran excepcionales, no estabas totalmente en nuestro bando… y quizás engañaste a Snoke, pero a nosotros no. Que eligieras a Ben Solo no fue una sorpresa para nadie… ¡Traidora!

— ¡Rey! ¡Defiéndete! —gritó Ben desesperado al ver que ella estaba presa del pánico y el mortífago se le acercaba—. ¡Maldición!—gritó, lanzando chorros a diestra y siniestra. Trudgen, Kuruk y Ap’lek cayeron al suelo petrificados.

— Pongámosle fin a esto —declaró Ushar levantando su varita.

—¡ _Expelliarmus!_ —gritó el joven Solo y logró desarmar al que tenía a Rey cautiva.

Sin embargo, Cardo y Vicrul frenaron sus ataques hacia él, concentrándose en su ex compañera mortífaga, apuntándole.

Todo fue muy rápido. Sintió que los rayos de ambos mortífagos le daban en el cuerpo, pero no le importó. Ben se lanzó de regreso a Rey y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

— Te amo… —susurró él en su oído antes de que el chorro de luz impactara de lleno, en su espalda.

— ¡NO! ¡BEN! —gritó Rey, horrorizada.

Tardó segundos en reaccionar y separar al enorme joven de su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

— ¡NO!, ¡BEN! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡REGRESA! —le rogó mientras lo veía. Tenía sus hermosos ojos cafés abiertos, mirando al vacío. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y la ira que había sentido, cuando sangró su cristal Kyber reapareció.

Otra vez, lo había visto morir.

Otra vez, se lo habían arrebatado.

Rey tomó la varita de Ben que estaba en el suelo, sintió la oscuridad bullir en sus células.

Los seis tipos estaban quietos, observándola, como si creyeran que no podía hacerles nada, y quizás tenían razón, a lo mejor no podría hacerles nada y la matarían, pero Ben estaba muerto de nuevo y ya nada le importaba.

Los apuntó con su varita y completamente fuera de sí, gritó:

— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —un chorro de luz roja brotó de la punta y se expandió creando una especie de burbuja que envolvió a los caballeros de Ren.

Rey bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo de Ben que estaba a sus pies. Más lágrimas resbalaron y ella se afianzó de la varita, llena de odio. Entonces todo dio vueltas, comenzó a caer en espiral, y la oscuridad la engulló.


End file.
